


Two root beer floats

by AnneBridge



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bea is the cutest little girl, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Lemony is just a lot of gloomy feelings but he has a heart after all, Root beer floats™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBridge/pseuds/AnneBridge
Summary: Beatrice didn't think Lemony Snicket would accept her invitation, to be honest.





	Two root beer floats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language. This one-shot was translated from Portuguese so if you find any mistakes, let me know ;)

Beatrice didn't think Lemony Snicket would accept her invitation, to be honest.

She had waited for an hour, pretending to read the book that had already decorated each comma written, only to hold the urge to look down the street and try to see some shadow of the one she had waited all her life to know. The man was an oyster so it was a surprise when the establishment door opened and he passed it.

The child swallowed all the nervousness and just let her voice make itself present, barely believing when Lemony approached her table and agreed to share the story of their family and two root beer floats.

He was someone enigmatic to Beatrice’s eyes, but at the same time, she felt she already knew him. His sentences sounded familiar and she could guess the word he would use in each one without thinking for a long time. Maybe because they would be the same ones she would use.

The two of them caught finishing each other’s sentences and they smiled when they found something in common in every story told.

Beatrice was enlightened, exhilarating to finally meet and _talk_ to some blood relative, that barely noticed when the hours passed and the sky began to darken.

 

**.x.**

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the store is about to close.” Lemony looked up, staring at the man standing next to the table with a forced smile in his face, and a dishcloth on the shoulders.

In front of him, the little Beatrice gasped before moving her eyes to the window and startle for not notice the time passing.

“Sorry, sir, we’re going.” He said, seeing the store’s owner smile again and go back behind the counter.

Snicket looked back at the girl, who was now trying to put with some difficulty the huge volume of the book into the side pouch she carried.

He saw a lot of himself in Beatrice – and, stars, the name ached – she was smart, clever and well read. But there was something about his niece that he never knew how to handle very well, and what she seemed to take on as the highest quality: bravery.

Lemony spend years running away and hiding from things and people he knew he could have faced, while in about thirteen years that girl had already taken more courageous actions than he could count.

The way out the shop was done in silence, where no one could tell it was good or bad, no matter how much the words wanted to leave without pause and remain engaged in an infinite subject.

They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other for a moment before Beatrice swayed on her own feet and finally said something.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to take the trolley now.”

“Are you going alone?” The question jumped from his lips before he could think. “Will you be alone?”

The girl blinked at him before tilting her head.

“I’ll never be alone, Mr. Snicket.” Beatrice put a hand to her voluminous purse. “While taking a book with me.”

Lemony laughed nasally, nodding in agreement, even if he did not want to leave her.

“You know, a book can be a good companion,” he began, taking a step closer to Beatrice and feeling his chest fill with something he had not felt in a long time. “But I would like to spend more time with my niece... If that’s possible.”

The girl continued to stare at him for a moment, and only then moved, standing next to him and entwining their hands. Lemony almost dodged, pure reflex, but when moved his face and found the smile Beatrice gave to him, he saw something he didn't know he missed so much.

In that smile, he saw Kit, and somewhere in that intrepid gaze, he saw Jacques.

In Beatrice, he saw family, and for the first time in many years, Lemony knew that he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
